Boîte de réception : Wayne Li
Boîte de réception : Wayne Li est un document de Resident Evil 2 (2019). Emplacement Le document se trouve dans le couloir qui longe le labo de test basse température (NEST). Transcription Français= Expéditeur : Rick Mendoza Objet : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Tu as vu la dernière de cet abruti de Cartwright ? Faut qu'il calme sa joie, ce connard ! Enfin, c'est lui le patron... pour l'instant. Sinon, tu n'as pas vu ma double hélice ? J'ai inscrit mon secret en dessous. Dis-moi si tu la trouves ! Expéditeur : Byron Cartwright Objet : Trop occupé, hein ? Alors comme ça, vous n'avez pas pu venir à notre petite réunion ? Pas de souci, oubliez l'inspection de la serre. Je vais vous donner quelque chose de bien plus simple à faire : mettez en place le budget prévisionnel pour dans deux ans. Et je veux l'avoir ce soir ! Expéditeur : Rick Mendoza Objet : T'es vivant ? On nous attaque. Il y a des morts. On ne peut plus accéder à la zone est. Impossible d'activer le pont avec nos bracelets. Où se cache cette enflure de Cartwright ?! Expéditeur : Rick Mendoza Objet : Réponds, je t'en prie ! La plante 43 est déchaînée ! C'est le chaos dans la serre ! Il faut envoyer quelqu'un là-bas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Wayne, comment on peut arrêter ce truc ? Tu dois nous aider. Je t'en prie, réponds ! Expéditeur : Rick Mendoza Objet : (aucun) Tu te souviens de Susie, la pom-pom girl ? Quelle chouette fille ! On était tous les deux amoureux d'elle. Mais bien sûr, elle s'en fichait des nerds... Il faut toujours que je te rende les BD et les jeux que je t'ai empruntés. Mais tu risques de devoir attendre encore longtemps. |-| Anglais= Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: What's he up to? Can you believe that bastard Cartwright? Cool your jets, asshole! Well, I guess he is the boss... For now. Anyway, have you seen my helix anywhere? I put the secret on the bottom. Let me know if you find it! Sender: Bryon Cartwright Subject: Busy guy, huh? So you couldn't make our little meeting? Fine, don't worry about the Greenhouse inspection. Instead I'll give you something real simple to do: put together the budget estimate for the year after next. And get it done tonight! Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: Are you alive? We're under attack. People are dead. The East Area is cut off. We can't operate the bridge with the wristbands we have here. Where is that bastard Cartwright hiding!? Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: Please Reply! Plant 43 is going wild! The Greenhouse is hell! We need to send someone in there before it's too late. Wayne, how do we stop this thing? You have to help us. Please reply! Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: (None) Do you remember Susie, the cheerleader? What a great gal. We were both into her. Of course, she wasn't into nerds... I still have to give you back those comics and games I borrowed. But you might have to wait a while. |-| Japonais= 差出人：リック・メンドーサ 件名：なにをやらかした？ 本文：カートライトの野郎、えらい剣幕だったぞ。 ほどほどにしとけよ。あれでも上司だ。一応な。 ところで、俺のかわいい二重螺旋ちゃんを知らないか？ あの子は俺の秘密を尻に敷いてるんだ。 見かけたら教えてくれ。 差出人：バイロン・カートライト 件名：ずいぶん忙しそうだね 本文：私とのミーティングをすっぽかすとは。 温室の視察には、君は来なくてよろしい。 代わりに簡単な仕事をあげよう。 再来年の予算案をまとめておいてくれ。今夜中に。 差出人：リック・メンドーサ 件名：生きてるか 本文：襲撃だ。もう死人が出た。 このイーストエリアは孤立してる。 こちら側から連絡橋を再稼働させるためには、 俺たちのリストタグじゃダメだ。 くそっ、カートライトのアホはどこに隠れてるんだ。 差出人：リック・メンドーサ 件名：返事をくれ！ 本文：プラント43が暴走してる。温室は地獄だ。 最悪なのは、俺たちの中の誰かがあの場所に 突っ込んでかなきゃならないってことだ。 ウェイン、担当のお前なら暴走を止める方法も 知ってるだろ？　頼む、返事をくれ。 差出人：リック・メンドーサ 件名：なし 本文：チアリーダーのスージー。覚えてるか。 いい女だったよな。お前も俺も夢中だった。 もっとも、彼女はオタクには目もくれなかったけど。 お前に借りたコミックとゲーム、返さなきゃ。 全部後回しだ。黄色いドレスが俺を待ってる。 Galerie re2 2019-02-13 20-43-57-01.png|Emplacement du document. re2 2019-02-13 20-43-45-96.png re2 2019-02-13 20-43-47-48.png re2 2019-02-13 20-43-49-18.png re2 2019-02-13 20-43-50-96.png re2 2019-02-13 20-43-52-66.png re2 2019-02-13 20-43-54-38.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 (2019) en:Wayne_Li's_Inbox Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2 (2019)